Data storage and retrieval systems are used to store information provided by one or more host computer systems. Such data storage and retrieval systems receive requests to write information to one or more secondary storage devices, and requests to retrieve information from those one or more secondary storage devices. Upon receipt of a write request, the system stores information received from a host computer in a data cache. In certain implementations, a copy of that information is also stored in a nonvolatile storage device. Upon receipt of a read request, the system recalls information from the one or more secondary storage devices and moves that information to the data cache. Thus, the system is continuously moving information to and from storage devices, and to and from the data cache.
In certain data processing applications, data is copied to multiple individual information storage and retrievals systems. Such copy service applications include, for example, peer-to-peer remote copy operations. In such applications, data is copied from an information storage and retrieval system source to a target information storage and retrieval system. Some of these copy service applications require both the source and target information storage and retrieval systems to have identical physical and logical configurations. In other data processing applications, it is advantageous to configure the source and target information storage and retrieval systems to be physically and logically similar to facilitate efficient transfer of data. Transferring configurations from a source to a target to accomplish the configuration of the target is often used to produce a target that is compatible with the source. Often a large number of logical objects must be configured at the target, resulting in a time consuming configuration process.
What is needed is an apparatus and method to quickly and efficiently configure the physical and/or logical configuration of a target information storage and retrieval system to be equivalent to an information storage and retrieval system source.